Pokemon
Pokemon is an American television on Fox from April 1, 1997 to present. ☀ Contents hide Storyline Air Date Japanese version: April 1, 1997 - Present English version: September 8, 1998 - Present Also See * Pokémon Mewtwo Returns * Pokémon Chronicles * Pokémon The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon * Pokémon Origins * Pokémon Generations TV Show Intro Description The anime mainly uses Series 4000 and Series 6000 sound effects (along with a few Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Trax Volume 1 sounds that were only heard in a few episodes), alongside using anime sounds. Later seasons would use some more H-B sounds, but still not often used. Sound Effects Used * Anime Big Pop Sound (Used as its trademark for when a Pokéball is being thrown.) * Anime Bird Chirp Sound 3 * Anime Deep Hit Sound * Anime Doom Stinger Sound 1 (High Pitched) * Anime Inflation Horn Sound (Often used for Jigglypuff when it gets angry.) * Anime Phoenix Screech Sound (Often used for Ho-Oh but heard in -4 pitch.) * Anime Punch Sound 1 * Anime Rattle Sound (Primarily used in earlier seasons whenever someone is struggling to move) * Anime Surprised Sound * Anime Swish Sound 8 * Anime Zip Sound * CINESOUND - EXPLOSION TYPE 2 (heard in “Clefairy and the Moon Stone”) * Disney - SMALL BONK * Elektra Records, Metal Crash (Heard once in "Go West, Young Meowth.") * H-B HIT, CARTOON - HORN BONK (Heard once in "Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!".) * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 * Hollywoodedge, Air Horn Blasts Truck PE079701 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Imitation Confrontation.") * Hollywoodedge, Bear Grizzly Roar Sin AT030301 (Used in early seasons as a voice/cry for some Pokémon, especially for Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn, and Rhydon. Was once used for Gyarados in "Talking a Good Game!". This sound effect was used until 2008.) * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 * Hollywoodedge, Body Falls Wooden Flo PE107401 * Hollywoodedge, Car Crash Small 1 Shor PE111901 (Heard once in "Pokémon I Choose You!" * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 * Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 * Hollywoodedge, Crickets 1 BT020401/Hollywoodedge, Night Ambience Light PE011701 * Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 * Hollywoodedge, Electricity Arcing 3 PE200301 * Hollywoodedge, Elevator Bell DingsL PE192801 (Heard in "A Friend In Deed".) * Hollywoodedge, Gnat By Low Fast Whist PE212201 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 * Hollywoodedge, Horn Honks Jeep Chero PE077301 * Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 * Hollywoodedge, Lincoln Town Car In Sk PE073501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Explosion With Fi PE280301 * Hollywoodedge, Noisy Small EngineS CRT035201 (Heard once in "The Water Flowers of Cerulean City".) * Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (Often used in a prototype version of "A Tag Team Battle Inspiration!") * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 * Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Man Gutwren PE134501 * Hollywoodedge, Stretch Whiz Bonkie CRT017901 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCSqueak PE180401 * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Intense Firework Display * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Lincoln Town Car Tires Skids * Miscellaneous Anime Sound 9 * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CREATURE - LARGE ANIMAL DEATH SCREAM (Typically used for Gyarados and a few other Pokémon.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - SKIDS AND CRASHES 03 * Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard once in a Black & White season and the Sun & Moon episode "Mallow and the Forest Teacher!".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SPACE BOING, HIGH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "Ash Catches a Pokémon".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, LONG (Used every time Team Rocket gets blasted off.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FALL WHISTLE, SHORT * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - BIG CAR CRASH * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 * Sound Ideas, FANFARE - THEME 2A: FULL MIX, MUSIC * Sound Ideas, FANFARE - THEME 6: FULL MIX, MUSIC (Heard once in "Beauty and the Beach.") * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02 * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11 * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 * Sound Ideas, KETTLE, WHISTLE - BOILING, LIFT OFF HEAT, WATER * Sound Ideas, MAGIC - GLISTEN (Heard twice in "Strategy Begins at Home!") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "Pokemon Shipwreck" and "A Real Cleffa-Hanger".) * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID (Heard once in "Primeape Goes Bananas" and a Black & White season.) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Series 6000) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 (Series 6000) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP, LOTS OF CRACKLE, WEATHER * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 04 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 06 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 07 * Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 10 * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard in two Black & White seasons only. It was last heard in "Baffling the Bouffalant!".) Image Gallery * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 1: Indigo League * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 2: Adventures on the Orange Islands * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 3: The Johto Journeys * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 4: Johto League Champions * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 5: Master Quest * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 6: Advanced * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 7: Advanced Challenge * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 8: Advanced Battle * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 9: Battle Frontier * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 10: Diamond and Pearl * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 11: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 12: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 13: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 14: Best Wishes: Black & White * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 15: Best Wishes: Black & White: Rival Destinies * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 16: Best Wishes: Black & White: Adventures in Unova * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 17: Best Wishes: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 18: XY * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 19: XY: Kalos Quest * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 20: XY: XY & Z * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 21: Sun and Moon * Pokémon/Image Gallery/Season 22: Ultra Adventures Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use LION - SINGLE GROWL, ANIMAL, CAT Category:Shows That Don't Use Moose Calls Raspy Hon Category:Cartoon Network Shows